comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Ootori Cruger
Ootori Cruger was known as the "Space War Pilot" throughout the First Galactic War. Being the only one in the Galaxy too win the award for "Galactic Piloting" even beyond the grave. Personality Ootori is known for packing a lot into little sentences but does get to the point when the getting gets rough and was often seen as a character of sheer reward. They had sophistication but would retract that complicity into simplicity and believed they were the worst and would help remind everyone they were the best. History Ootori made their debut in Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos as seen with General Phoenix. Ootori was an advisor suggesting the commandos of Uranus play a role in the liberation of Earth but was denied that offer and returned to the campaign of ongoing fighting in the orbital campaign of Uranus. It was also seen that they made their debut in Kid Wars - Command Journal. Who was working with General Verdana who was also leading the war on Uranus. Ootori would continue to advise the planet even after the Orbital Campaign turned in the favor of the enemy. Recognizing Uranus could only offer men and not material due to it's terrain developed the "FDS" campaign using crashed shuttles from the Droid Empire to construct factories and attempted to use the terminated lands as a source of development. Leading to the creation of a new metal known as "Duikst" which was later used in cosmic guns. It would be shown that Ootori would have an engagement showing off he was married to a fellow Uranian for a total of 20 years. Even with his personal objectives he still focused on the planet. This would lead to a long bout of helpful developments that the entire planet would consider being the first steps of modern development in Ions. The battles Ootori would lead on Uranus would continuously be carried out. In 1997, he had completely regained Uranus along with his military administration. With the new faith forwarding over to help the people of Earth. The Kid Army was more than thankful knowing that the Uranians could know successfully provide 80% of their military aid to Earth instead of the previous 10% that has been ongoing for 7 years. Ootori would meet with the new General along with Jose to step up military positions Ootori would constantly attempt to make peace over Earth instead of considering peaceful directives that the new Earth administration was requesting. Eventually being suspended from the War council in 1998 and would remain on Uranus until he was invited back into the war theater in 1999. When the Hives requested he participate in the war on Uranus, being the last planet where the ideals of the Kid Federation was strong. Facing off with both the Droid Empire forces from Pluto and Mars. The Planet would continue to be drafted into a line of danger with the Hive of Life ultimately being cornered where Ootori would be captured in 2001... Ootori was sent immediately over to the Planet of Pluto. Where they would be executed for crimes against the Droid Empire with his justification: "I didn't torture you all into war, you tortured us into fighting. When we were beginning to fight to hard you couldn't stand the fact you couldn't preserve the damage you were giving." '' ''- Kid Wars: Command Journal Epilogues Ootori was executed via-dehydration... Less then a week after his death, the Kid Army would be attacked on Earth leading to them getting engulfed into the Second Galactic War. Trivia * Ootori was credited as the only one who General Phoenix could trust, not even his son he trusted to the same degree. * Ootori is the only one in the Kid Army who was never celebrated for their war efforts, no statue or memorial would be attributed in his favor. It wasn't until Raider Den was their efforts fully appreciated... * Throughout all the ones who competed in the Galactic Wars, Ootori and L.O.G would be the only ones who were captured and executed. Category:Hero Category:Uranian Category:Kid Army Category:Character